


Reel Life

by marysutherland



Series: Sid Paget Shorts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid Paget has been getting over-enthusiastic with his filming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reel Life

"A six hour sex tape?" Lestrade demanded. "How is that even possible?"

"I suspect it's mostly shots of DI Dimmock looking moody," Mycroft replied. "Sid Paget's films are not renowned for their action. There may also be gratuitous shots of wallpaper."

"Well if Dimmock's embarrassed by the theft, tough. Shouldn't have agreed to let Paget film him, the little tosser."

"It's the technology involved that I'm most concerned to recover," Mycroft replied. "The files used some innovative compression techniques. We don't want that leaking out, whatever else did."

***

"Suppose we'll have to check it is the right one," Lestrade said, staring gloomily at the small, purple memory stick they'd just found in the Chinese agent's flat.

"We also have to ensure that Paget's identity was not compromised," said Mycroft. "Which I'm afraid means having to watch the whole thing."

"Anthea?"

"Her watching six hours of gay art porn is really above and beyond the call of duty."

"I'll do it," said Lestrade. Mycroft gave him a wary look. "Don't worry. I've heard Brad Dimmock say 'Lestrade' in that sneering way enough times not to get turned on by _him_."

***

Dimmock naked was irritatingly perky, of course, but Lestrade wasn't concentrating on him. Paget's body was unremarkable, and you couldn't see his face: every frame showing that had been carefully, artistically blurred.


End file.
